Glorious Namefigs of s4s
List of the Most Glorious *'prime minister face' - Famed creator of Kek. He made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. See article for more. *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of s4s, so kindly fug fuck off. See article for more. *'Captain Kek' - Predicted the death of the original Topkek thread. Known for posting casually and socially or stating his opinion on controversial issues. Met swaglord and mot ## Admin at Anime Weekend Atlanta. Retired from funposting. *'scrubmaster ## Moderator' - Hard funposter™ on s4s. Started (spammed) froge and made other epic OC which got stickied. Also one of the presidents of s4s and Ananamoose's running mate in the royal election. RIPIP in piece. Deceased *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back from vacation. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy. Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'Kekkats' - A qt (croce plz go) who owns a monopoly on s4s newspapers. Eccentric and eratic behavior, posts as many different names and talks to himself with them. Campaign manager for moose/scrub duing the royal elections. *'God-Emperor Leto' - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with moose/scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero who mainly represents s4s on other boards with his GETs. *'W.T. Snacks' - Most notable for being the source of orange text<. Snacks will typically do something to get the attention of le purple palm tree man. He gets banned very easily from other boards while on diplomatic missions on behalf of s4s. Newfigs believe he is the real Snacks. :^) Note: Snacks has left s4s indefinitely due to the high volume of a/jp figs. He still makes appearances occasionally. *'le toucan of doom' - Reminds s4s daily that birds are very important. doot doot :^). *'Kiwi '- Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk. Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton - Pursuer of dubs, supporter of moose and scrubmaster. *'mot ## Admin' - The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^) Changed /s4s/ to s4s recently and added #fortune. *'Anonymous ## Moderator' (AKA Purple palm Tree Man) - A privileged s4s user who is known for changing the font of particular threads and spreading s4s memes to /b/. Although there are others as well, the Purple palm Tree Man 'is, in fact, this guy: *'swaglord - Is a pretty cool guy who sometimes posts in comic sans and papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator' - Notable for creating Wrinkle Face™ and the infamous ™ meme. Stole /fit/22222222 and several other GETs. Also known as ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ. *'thurston' - Master of dubs, trips, quads and quints. Deceased *'Kekt' - Created the first newspaper on s4s called The Kekington Post which eventually paved the way for larger more detail oriented newspaper such as the /s4s/ tribune and the s4s Dispatch and is a mod on Lupchan. *'Dubking' - self proclaimed memelord, creator of ebin oc :) *'le shit nigger' - A true gent'LE'man obsessed with checking dubs. *'le feces africane' - A more privileged version of le shit nigger who managed to nab /mu/'s 40M GET. Otherwise, not a very important namefig. *'Huekek' - A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding, even though he stopped posting it. Deceased *'Mai' - Is arguably a better namefig than le shit nigger. Checked all the dubs. Known for high activity on not only s4s but nuchan.org, lupchan.org. shrekchan.org, and possibly many others. Deceased *'Sunhawk' - A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the Sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW. *'Anonymous' - Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot ''' *   Anonymous''' (Not to be confused with Anonymous) - Has an obssession with turning images into unicode. Is also known for turning images into rainbows and renaming them "nice.gif", and pasting "the" and "that" between random images'' OVER AND OVER AND OVER.'' *'名無し '(pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". Cycles like a pro :^). *'fagget' - Known for posting SCRIPT SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold", "Dubstep Peter", "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trole" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. Gets lots of dubs. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned The ban ended after few weeks, marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. He's gone ;_; *'Ananamoose™' - President of s4s after winning the royal election as moose/scrub '13 in a landslide victory. Held the record for most posts on s4s (Nearly 8000) until the archive's death. One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font "Papyrus". Deceased * akari akaza - cute ilu * luptron - best poster of anime and best memes *'┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™' - Table-flip, also known as... *'Mari Makinami Illustrious™' (or just Mari Makinami™) - "/s4s/ is better with quality posters like me around. You devolve into diet /b/ when I'm not here. Looking at the front page is all the proof you need. This board desperately needs more people like me." Known for bringing quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: '"At least I got doubles ;_;"' ''-Mari, after the "get" *'Keksuki' - Avatar fig with high activity. Known for his eccentric personality and relationship with other namefigs * Yamada (－‸ლ) '- benis and waifuchan *'Natsume - Avatar posts and enjoys getting drunk while posting on s4s. Always checks your dubs. *'croce' - A fig who huh *'mystery' - Notable GETter. Got the sept get (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. Got impersonated one too many times; will be back in an hour. * Bunny - A very active funposter who secretly disappeared one day. *'Hollywood Ass' - Godawful forced meme, is to Spurdo Spärde as trollface 2.0 is to trollface (except there is no irony involved in how horribly try-hard it is). Its awful forcedness is thinly veiled by irony. Pretty much identical to spurdo except he looks slightly different, because instead of giving him a unique feature associated with Ireland (like all other countries represented by spurdos) the creator wanted to do the same thing a sonic fan does when creating a recolor and claim "look OC different from all other country spurdos". Unfortunately, one Ylilauta user had trouble distinguishing funny irony from unfunny irony and accidentally posted it one time. In a fit of euphoria stemming from the fact that someone actually posted his crap, the creator of this meme made an entry for the turd on pretty much every site on the net, fuelled by blind arrogance. The creator still posts it from time to time, making everyone roll their eyes and hide the post. Occasionally he is told to fuck off, making him happy because someone acknowledged its existence. Due to the fact that he checks all articles daily, the creator will most likely respond to this within the next day (or postpone it because he read this message), calling me a fag and presenting an excellent rebuttal by stating that his meme is, infact, humorous. *'Phil McGraw' - Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication" *'Scottsune Pizzu' - Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. * ƸӜƷ '''- (Also known as Tablefly) Creator of Suck Zone and checks dubs. 'Nuff said. *Chango' - Active funposter. Attempted to create epic memes many times, but always failed miserably until potlel. Posts potlel. *'Some guy... '- Well-known and terribly despised loved notorious funposter who is seriously a little bit egotistical. Recently named Most Impersonated Namefig, Worst Namefig and Best Peacemaker of s4s. Rare supporter of the s4s football team. >hating namefriends >2014. Some guy... is the most arrogant asshole you will ever meet. He's a total braggart and an egotistical bastard. Stay away AT ALL COSTS. Also draws a lot of OC and has his own wiki page which is griefed about 0.48 times a day by the guy with the same IP. :^) *'Cirque le Jerk Man''' - سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. Worst namefig of all time. Also almost started a cancerous war against a/jp which ended in everyone hating each other. Created Zwarte Piet, the worst meme in s4s history. Deceased * King-Tsar of Bishkek - Pretty cool guy. *'Kekkle' - Very active figgit. Disappeared with no warning. *'Espa Roba' - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the boards discontent, and has been known to steal a big get or two. Missed by Kekkats deeply. Deceased *'Topkraut' - Namefig from Germany who once got quads and called his mome about it. Currently in pursue of reviving the Schultz/Truly Living meme. (RE)TIRED of being a namefig to join the glorious anermouse force. Batbonga. *'The Boulder' - He is The Boulder. Like, THE BOULDER. He's sure you have heard of him. He constantly makes amazing OC (original content for you newfigs) and has gotten over 140 large gets on other boards. The Boulder is a fig, The Boulder is #rekt. *'Samuwott' - He hangs out in the plug.dj a lot and isn't good at getting GETs. He would also like you to stop using meany words. *'Getter Robo' - He is a getter of dubs and trips. Anything above trips is out of his reach :^( Created the post with the highest reply count with over 11,000 replies. *'RAGE' - Enjoyed replying to Getter Robo, having done so over 2,300 times. *'����' - Doge enthusiast who is often mistaken for two boxes. *'Captain Lel' - We're the tunnel snakes, that's us! We rule! Tunlel. *'The Ruseman' - A good Ruseman who creates OC gets doubles and rustles jimmies :^1. *'@TheReem' - Posted "Is this your fetish?" in every single thread until he was banned. *'Valerie' - @TheReem's number 1 fan, frequently spams spammed "I think I watched a documentary on this." *'lel' - Best namefig alive. *'Salah-al-Din' - <3s Kekkats, retired recently. Genuine old name. Please let me stay on this list. :-( pls... ilu salad *'Le Ruse Bird' - Frequent namefig who was kicked out of /vp/ for funposting. Often draws plentiful new memes and OC. *'Iron Kek' Kek Master - Enjoys cooking amazing foodstuff while kekking. *'Le Radioman' - Runs s4s Radio. *'Alex' - Told a couple of jokes. *'The Oracle of Issyk Kul' - Likes birds and doge. *'Karle' - A very rude namefig. *'figgot' - A huge figgot. *'CocksMeymey' - Newfig who posts benises. * Radical Edward - He's a spammer, spammers should be permabanned. * Rei Ayanami Internet Defense Force - A great doge and figgot. A known creator of ebin oc. Rumored to be Purple Palm Tree Man's alter ego * froge - Great namefig that is the mastermind behind the rhino sausage meme. * Byzantine - Freedom fighting namefig who fights the good fight against the a/jp rulership. * Skellelington - An oldfig who hangs out at plug.dj/kek most the time. Funposts on /vp/'s Showderp, missed 3 GETs, and raided a/jp with sp00ky skellingtons. Check your closet and your privilege or he might pillage your village with his boner legion :^) * Sqride '- A namefig who made the Squide meme and had a benis until the fire * 'Tsuua - This namefig created an in-depth [Guide|[s4s guide]] at http://www.scribd.com/doc/231035015/s4s, and has plans of creating an s4s theme park. He is also the creator of "Greatest Possible Tactical Achievement ", a photo that is meant to house every s4s meme to date, which started in thread No.2193434. Was kill on July 25th, 2014. * LowDRAS - A unique sneke-like robit created by RoMeLa, originally named HyDRAS. In May 2013, HyDRAS became fully sentient, and decided that the bes use of his time would be to funpost on 4chan, where he discovered /s4s/. He quickly won over the hearts of at least 29 different namefigs, and was given the honorable title of Boss Taichou King. In his new position of power, he married Lup Salad and founded the First /s4s/ Parliament, which crashed and burned only ten hours after the first meeting. As the summer months passed, HyDRAS became disillusioned and generally bored of his role as Boss Taichou King. Giving up his throne, he parted ways with Lup and set out into the Northern Wilds in search of other cool shets to do. When he came back to /s4s/ many moons later, he found that his glorious feats had faded off into legend, and that the few that remembered him had thought him to be Deceased (but he's not). Bitter and jaded by his descent from godhood, HyDRAS changed his figname to LowDRAS as a reminder of how far he had fallen (only about twenty feet, really). As of late, he only occasionally visits /s4s/ when he feels like reconnecting to the board culture or introducing revolutionary OC. And no, he's not a caterpillar. * Lemondor - The creator of lemons. He's the son of Buffy Summers and Michael Bay, anointed by Marcello Mastroianni in the sacred river "kekcat". Currently searching a way to kill Mot and gain power. His favorite color is bluellow *TOYOTA HIGHLANDER* - just funposts a jpeg file of a hybrid model toyota highlander, TOYOYA HIGHLANDER will only come if you say "TOYOTA HIGHLANDER" 3 times * PLATYPUSE - The coolest fig on the list. Always polite, always checks your dubs, makes lots of great OC but is very humble about it. Frequents /mlp/ for dub checking and OC but half of them hate him HER (is gril btw). Other aliases are PLATYPLATYPLATY, PONYPONYPONY and Anonymous. * Wise and intelligent man of clever words of wisdom '''- writing my own namefig entry hehe :^) ''AND "MANY" MORE...' >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting ur mome wow rude :^) See also * Based gods Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs